Crystal Moonlight
by HanakoWolf1717
Summary: DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wolf's Rain or its characters. (This story is loosely based off the anime.) This is the story of Crystal, a female golden-brown wolf, searching with the Wolf's Rain gang to find Paradise. SPOILER! She finds that being with the wolves and Cheza is like home to her. Will she find love with Kiba or with Toboe? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: City of Frozen Howls

**Chapter 1: City of Frozen Howls**

I sniffled in the cold, cloudy air. Speckles of white frost fell into my tangled hair. My gentle breath became a white cloud that hang still in the freezing winds. My cloths were soaked and frozen over by the clinging white roses that fell from the winter sky. A deep crimson hue lies in my tracks. The red liquid spills heavily behind me as I continue to slowly walk towards a torn and distant settlement. Each time I feel like I have finally reached that clouded town in the distance, it seems to just walk farther and more distant. Yet, I have finally reached this frozen city, as I searched for a shallow place to rest. I stared at the bluish-white hue in the sky while I laid my head under the shining stars…

** X**

I faintly head voices while I struggled to stay asleep.

"Is it dead? Can we eat it?" said a faint male voice.

"Hopefully, we can fetch a nice price for it if it is still alive!" said another male voice.

"How about we just kill it?!" whispered another voice.

"Well, if we skin it, we can use its fur for warmth!" said another low male voice.

I suddenly snapped myself awake as an odd smell filled my nose. I looked up to see a beautiful snow-white dog rip its canines into a human's hand. The dog's eyes narrowed as he tore through another human's bare throat. The white dog snarled, showing his crimson-stained canines. A crimson hue splattered onto the cement floor below, as the white dog suddenly jumped from a ledge. He suddenly chased a young man towards the outskirts of town, passing me. I caught a glimpse of anger from the white dog's golden eyes. The dog was chased into a tunnel by the man as I lost sight of them. I solemnly stood from my resting place, stretched my arms wide, and yawned loudly before I took a walk around town.

Eventually, the scent of apples and hot dogs led me to the main market a half-mile from my resting place. My stomach lowly churned as I looked up at the hot dogs that sizzled in the sunlight. Drool began to drizzle down my chin while I reached for the nearest hot dog.

"Go on, kid! You can have one!" said a sweet feminine voice. I looked up to see a blonde haired woman dressed in a silk dress and a cotton white apron. Her gentle green eyes smiled at me as I had a shaky expression upon my face. "Go on and take it, kid! It's free so you don't owe me. Well, go on."

"O-O.K…." I said shaking. I took the hot dog in one hand and took a bite. An explosion of flavor filled my mouth as I heard the sudden sound of barking from dogs in the distance. I thought back to the dog and young man from before as they disappeared into the tunnel. Before I took another bite out of my hot dog, I smelled blood in the cold air. I suddenly bit into my hot dog and broke into a sprint without the woman noticing.

I ran into the tunnel where I watched the man and dog vanish into before. The tunnel led me to a flight of crumbling stairs as I finished my delicious hot dog. I licked the sauce that stained my hand and looked up to see two dogs fighting. The white dog was fighting with a grey dog with a scar in the shape of an "X" on his chest. The grey dog suddenly bit his canines into the white dog's muzzle and spilled blood onto the cement below. The white dog tried to snap back at the grey dog, but, the grey dog suddenly head butted the white dog in his lower jaw. The white dog staggered backwards and the grey dog transformed into the young man I saw before.

_They are… They are just like… me!_ I thought as another human's footsteps could be heard.

The young man suddenly caught the white dog's canines in his knife, which he suddenly pulled out from his sleeve. I watched the young man kick the white dog away before the human's footsteps came closer and closer. I hid myself behind a crumbled wall off to the side and cautiously watched a young boy swing a weapon at the white dog. The young boy was dressed in a jacket, scarf, and torn pants. His hat fell from atop his reddish-brown hair while he swung wildly at the dog. The white dog suddenly jumped away without being hit by the boy's weapon. I then noticed that the white dog's glistening, golden eyes pierced right through my body. I blushed heavily as the white dog suddenly ran away while I quickly-but quietly- ran down the cement stairs.

** X**

I began to walk around the streets of this freezing city. Many people filled the lifeless streets as I began to occasionally wander from street to street. I felt tired, so I began to rest against a brick wall. Before I could close my weary eyes, I noticed that same white dog from the tunnel. He was walking through the street, with a wounded hind leg. The white dog walked with a limp in his hind leg and he looked flushed and out of breath. I suddenly heard a growling dog and a _clicking_ sound of the safety of a gun coming undone. The white dog began to growl loudly while a human let his dog loose. The bluish-black dog broke into a sprint towards the white dog and jumped, opening its big jaws and extending its paws – ready to strike. I watched the human who let the dog loose suddenly pull a hunting rifle from under his trench coat. My eyes widened as I heard the slow _clicking_ of the man's finger slowly calling back the trigger. I was frozen with fear as the loud, echoing sound of the burning bullet suddenly sank its deadly fangs into the white dog's fur, tearing open his flesh and spilling blood across the cement ground. The bluish-black dog suddenly stopped as the white dog collapsed to the ground below. I suddenly got up and broke into a sprint. Looking back, the white dog's eyes were fixed on me as I ran. His piercing golden eyes shot through me once again, as more humans passed by me to collect the dog and control the rogue human gone wild like an enraged animal…

** X**

The sunset quickly came and passed. When the sun hid behind the pink and purple clouds, the stars began to dance and shine alongside the glistening moon. The moonlight was so bright and beautiful… I was full of hope as I starred at the glistening stars and watched how the winds made them dance ferociously.

I heard muffled voices from the next building roof to my left. I calmly looked over to see two dogs sitting side-by-side over the edge of the roof. The dogs were starring at the full moon, like I was. They looked at peace, almost fully content, as the cool night breeze blew through their highlighted fur. The moonlight beamed down and made their glistening eyes shine bright. I noticed that one of the dogs was the snow-white dog I kept running into time and time again. Yet, he had another dog with him. This dog, however, was a deep brown on top with a lighter shade of brown on his underbelly. Plus, he had a tight, black collar wrapped around his fluffy neck. A silver slimmer of light reflected off of a silver plate on the front of his collar, but I couldn't see what was on the plate.

Soon, though, the two dogs faded away and two young men appeared in their places. One of the men had the same collar as the brown dog with the fluffy fur, so I guessed that he was that brown one. Yet, the other man, he had absolutely no features or traces of the white dog whatsoever!

The first man, who was the white dog, was very handsome as his golden eyes changed to a soft blue-green. His hair was a deep, chocolate brown – almost black. He wore a plain white T-shirt with a greenish-black jacket with a high collar that seemed to end at his elbows and covered his shirt. He also had faded blue jeans and torn black-and-white sneakers.

The other man with the black collar had the same color hair as his dog form. He was dressed in a black long-sleeved undershirt, with a mustard-yellow jacket over it that reached his elbows. It had a single black stripe running down the sides of the jacket that started at the shoulder and went straight down to reach the elbow. He also wore faded blue jeans and pure black sneakers. His chocolate eyes seemed kind and joyful as the moonlight glistened.

_I wonder what they are talking about._ I thought cautiously. _I wonder if they will let me join them. Maybe not… I mean, come on! If I try to approach them and they attack me, it'll be two against one! I can't win in a fight like that! Unless… Unless… I can find someone who can help me and be my ally…_

I looked back up to the stars with weary eyes. I looked down to rest my head. I leaned against the wall and slowly fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2: Toboe, Who Likes to Howl

**Chapter 2: Toboe, Who Loves to Howl**

I awoke to the most beautiful and exotic scent. It smelled like a flower, silently blowing in the wind. I slowly stretched and noticed that the two boys who were on the roof were already gone. The sun rose high in the sky as shades of purple, pink, and blue danced in the clouds – dying them in limitless colors. The scent of the flower suddenly grew stronger as I began to walk around town. I picked up another hot dog from the same lady as yesterday for breakfast. I asked her for some water and she kindly pointed out to me that if I wanted water, I would have to wait until this afternoon when the new shipment comes in from another town. So, I thanked her and decided to stroll around town to explore while I waited…

** X**

While walking around a small market off the edge of town, I noticed a young girl feeding a reddish-brown dog. The girl gave the dog some sausages as I walked around the corner. The girl began to slowly pet the dog, but a strong male voice suddenly called her away. The dog sat on his haunches and wagged his fluffy tail while he cocked his gentle head to the side. He watched the girl walk away while she struggled with the groceries in her arms. The dog suddenly got up and walked away and I cautiously followed him.

Watching from afar, I watched the dog slowly. Suddenly, evil crows began to swoop down and eat up what was left of the dog's food. The dog slowly began to grow angry and growl at the crows as he charged ferociously. The crows suddenly circled around the dog as I backed against a brick wall. The crows began to vilely peck and squawk at the poor dog. He suddenly whined and winced when he was forced to walk backwards. The crows had the dog pinned as he walked straight into a ferocious feline – a stray cat. The cat suddenly hissed and tried to strike back at the dog, but the dog quickly took off and ran. He suddenly winced and whined as he hid between a broken wall and a pile of wood blocks. After a few seconds, the scared dog poked his head out from the wooden blocks that shielded him. His golden eyes were full of fear as I cautiously walked towards him. Looking closely, I could tell that he was sad and lonely. The dog suddenly let out a growl as I extended a gentle hand. I noticed that the dog had something silver attached to his right foreleg as he suddenly sprang to his feet. He suddenly snapped at me and I fell backwards landing on my butt. The dog glanced back at me slowly before he took of into the ally…

** X**

_I can't seem to get those beautiful dogs out of my mind… _I thought as I took two bottles of water from the shipment truck. I quickly scrambled away into an ally off the outskirts of town. I suddenly felt my body slam into something hard and soft at the same time. I quickly caught myself as I looked at a young boy with reddish-brown hair, dressed in a red flannel shirt, green cargo pants, and high laced boots step back. He looked to be about my age and he had a slight look of confusion on his face. The other was a young man dressed in black leather all over. His hair was a whitish-silver that was tied back into a light ponytail in the back. His eyes were shielded by his black sunglasses. I noticed that he was the man that was that grey dog that I saw yesterday due to the scar in the shape of an "X" on his chest.

The young boy with the reddish-brown hair starred at me and then at the young man. He looked joyful to see us, which I thought was kind of scary…

"Hey – **HEY**!" the young boy said with a big smile. "Wow! I've never met another _wolf _before! Not a single one!"

'_Wolf'? _I thought as the young boy starred at me. _Is that what I really am?! So, I'm __**NOT**__ a dog after all! I'm an __**ACTUAL WOLF**__! __**COOL**__!_

"R-really?" I said all excited as I looked into the young boy's eyes of chocolate brown. "So cool! I haven't really met any other wolves either! Well, hello! My name is 'Crystal'!"

"Well, my name's 'Toboe'!" said the young boy with a gentle smile. Toboe slowly scratched the back of his red hair and laughed happily. "Oh, yeah! You're called 'Tsume', right? WOW! The crows have always talked about how you make friends with humans and run wild with them!"

"**SHUT UP!**" Tsume yelled, as he turned his head to see Toboe. "**Stay out of my way and don't follow me!**"

Tsume vanished from our sight within seconds. I looked over at Toboe, who was holding my hand tightly. It looked like he was about to cry, so I lead him out of the alleyway and into a main street.

"Let's go, Toboe," I said as I lead him to a clearing. Toboe suddenly took the lead as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. I looked down at his hand and noticed that four silver bracelets were lightly wrapped around his right wrist. "Ummmm, Toboe… How did you get those bracelets? Are they an heirloom from a family member or-?"

"They were a parting gift from… they were from my Granny…" Toboe said solemnly. "B-but, it's OK now… I've got you, Crystal…"

"…Toboe…" I whispered loud enough for Toboe to hear. We stopped as I handed Toboe the other bottle of water that I kept in my bag. I gave Toboe a sweet smile as he opened the cap and took a sip of water after letting go of my hand. We rested against a solid wall sitting shoulder to shoulder. "I'm sorry, Toboe… I feel like I've been walking around for hours and I've frankly felt very tired…"

"That's OK, Crystal!" Toboe smiled at me happily. "Besides, I'm very tired as well… We might as well just rest here… Even for a little while…"

I rested my head on Toboe's shoulder and I saw him blush vigorously. Toboe suddenly faced me and threw his arms around me tightly. I felt my head rest on his lap as he scatted his back against the wall. He fell asleep within seconds as he stroked my golden-brown-silver hair. I closed my eyes tightly as my breath became slower and softer…

** X**

I awoke to Toboe's reddish-brown locks in my face and his warm arms still wrapped around me. His red flannel shirt was curled against my white and blue flannel as we were curled up together in the ally. He murmured a few words in his sleep and I could only make out a few like "Crystal" and "howl". He suddenly shot up and held my body in his arms. He had warm tears in his eyes as he held me tightly.

"Are you… alright… Toboe…?" I said with a yawn. "Is something wrong?"

A soft tear fell from Toboe's eyes and hit my soft cheek as Toboe choked out a few words.

"Y-yeah… It was… It was just a bad dream, that's all!" Toboe said, letting me go from his grip. I rubbed his shoulder as he continued. "Look, I'm very sorry…"

"What do you have to be sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong!" I said calmly. Toboe suddenly shifted into his wolf form and lowered his head softly. "Wait; are you sad because you snapped at me earlier?"

"Yes, Crystal! I am!" Toboe said, hanging his head in sorrow. "I didn't mean to! I was just tying to protect myself! I didn't know that you were a wolf like me at the time, and I'm sorry…"

"You have no right to be sorry, Toboe," I said calmly as I rubbed Toboe's fluffy red cheeks. I suddenly shifted into my wolf form and licked his tears away. "Everything will be all right, Toboe!"

My wolf form was a beautiful color. My top was a golden-brown and my underbelly was a deep shade of silver, which matched my hair. My hair was a golden-brown with the ends being dipped in silver. The only objects that remained on me while I was in my wolf form were my crystal necklace and crystal earring in my right ear.

I began to lick Toboe's left ear and he gently nipped at my cheek. Toboe began to say something to me, but he decided to hold the thought until later. I could tell by the expression on his face.

"Toboe," I said as my left ear twitched. I looked up to see the girl that Toboe was looking at earlier. She noticed us and began to approach us cautiously. "Toboe, stay in your wolf form. I'll approach her and give you a signal to follow, ok?"

"Right!" Toboe silently yelped as the girl came closer towards us. "I'll be right behind you."

The girl slowly stopped and I cautiously walked forward. My necklace dangled from my neck as the girl bent down to pet me. She dropped her groceries behind her and my left ear twitched again. Toboe suddenly ran towards the girl as she dropped sausages into my mouth. Toboe suddenly began to growl and snarl at the girl, showing his canines and protecting me. Yet, Toboe suddenly began to calm down once the girl gave him sausages. There was one sausage left, so Toboe and I decided to split it. Toboe suddenly took the sausage in his canines and our noses met as we simultaneously clamped down on the juicy sausage. I heard the girl giggle as she stroked my fur alongside Toboe's fur.

"I wonder if you two are in love?" the girl giggled as she patted my head softly. "It sure seems that way… Anyway, I have to go puppies! Hope to see you two soon!"

The girl gave me and Toboe one last stroke before she picked up her groceries and gave us a light smile. Toboe and I slowly retreated back into the ally and simultaneously shifted back into our human forms. We caught up with the girl and we decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"Hello!" she said calmly as Toboe walked beside her on her right side and me on her left. "I haven't seen you two around here. Are you two from another city or town?"

"No, we are just wandering around town… You know, looking at interesting food stuffs, buying things we need, etc. So, do you have a name?" I asked nervously and awkwardly. "Oh, let me carry that bag for you!"

I took the heavy bag in my arms and struggled to carry it. The girl looked at me with concern as we continued to walk.

"My name is 'Leara'," she said with a sheepish smile. "What are your names?"

"Well, my name's 'Toboe'!" Toboe said full of delight. "And this is 'Crystal'. We are friends!"

_Toboe, what in the hell have you gotten us __**into**__?! I can handle my __**own**__ introduction, if you don't mind!_ I thought as Toboe placed his arms against the back of his head.

"So, have you two seen any dogs around here?" Leara asked kindly.

"Oh, yeah! They belong to me and Crystal!" Toboe stated with a smile. "Actually, the red dog is mine and the yellow-brown dog is Crystal's!"

"Well, do they have names?" Leara questioned.

"Yeah, I call my dog '_Toboe'_ and Crystal calls her dog '_Crystal'_!" Toboe said bluntly. "They are the best dogs in the _whole_ world!"

_**Toboe shut the hell up right now! Before I hit you with this heavy bag full of assorted groceries! I mean it! I will do it, too!**_ I thought vigorously.

"So, you call your dogs after you…?" Leara frowned.

"Well, we're a lot alike! So, I decided to just call my dog after me and Crystal did the same!" Toboe said happily.

"Now I get it!" Leara said happily. "Well, I guess I'll have to see you two later!"

Leara quickly took the heavy bag from my arms and took off running. Toboe and I watched her leave quickly and quietly.

"She is sooooo nice!" Toboe said happily. "I hope that she brings us more sausages soon!"

"Well, if we continue to fool her while in our wolf forms, we should be able to collect more!" I said with a grin on my face.

"Maybe…" Toboe said with a shaky voice. "I just don't want to steal from her anymore…"

"Toboe, it isn't _stealing_!" I argued. "When we get the money we will find a way to pay her back…"

"Then _why_?! Why do we continuously _beg_ and _wag our tails_ for her to give us food?" Toboe shouted back.

"Look, I don't know… We only do what we can to survive as wolves, right?" I whispered under my breath.

"I… I guess so…"

** X**

"How about we go find something delicious to eat? You must be hungry." I said calmly as I took Toboe's firm hand in mine. "Does that sound good to you?"

Toboe nodded at me with a weary smile in his face. He quickly dusted off his green cargo pants and laced this boots before we took off. I suddenly heard the sound of a dog growling and the faint _clicking_ sound of a gun as we headed around the corner. The same man in the trench coat with the blackish-blue dog had out his hunting rifle and was pointing it at Toboe and me.

_I remember him! He's the one who shot that white dog the other day! __**HOLY CRAP! **_I thought as the man loaded his gun full of bullets.

"You think that you can fool me with _that_ little _**TRICK**_?!" said the man, while his dog growled at me and Toboe. "You two aren't even **human**! **YOU TWO ARE DIRTY LITTLE WOLVES! LOOKS LIKE I'LL BE GETTING TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!"**

"T-Toboe… We have to run!" I said shaking him vigorously. Toboe wouldn't budge no matter how hard I tried. **"TOBOE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! WE MUST RUN! NOW!"**

Suddenly, Tsume appeared in my vision. He had stunned the man who had thrown his rifle away and yanked on the dog's neck.

"You two have to hurry up and **JUMP**! Do it **NOW,** while I have them stunned!" Tsume yelled loudly.

Toboe suddenly snapped back to us and he suddenly began to jump from window to window. I followed him and I almost lost my footing once or twice. I suddenly caught myself when I reached the roof. I landed on my side and looked up to see Toboe. His face was drenched with guilt and sadness as gentle tears flowed from his eyes.

"Toboe, are you all right?" I said trying to catch my breath. "Why didn't you _run_?! You could have been **KILLED**, Toboe!"

"I'm sorry, Crystal…" Toboe said as Tsume caught up with us on the roof. "I just couldn't move… It was like… my whole body was f-f-fro-frozen or something…"

"**YOU MUST** **NEVER FREEZE LIKE THAT, TOBOE! NOT UNLESS YOU ARE ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH!**" Tsume roared loudly, showing his fangs. "**NOW STOP FOLLOWING ME!**"

Tsume then vanished once again from sight. Toboe looked like he was in shock so I patted his back.

"Its fine, Toboe… Just stay closer to me next time, ok?" I said calmly as I got to my feet. "Now, how about we continue to find something fresh to eat?"

Toboe nodded his head and brushed the tears away. He grasped a hold of my hand tightly and it almost felt like he would never let go. Toboe let me lead just in case of another "_incident_"…

** X**

_All he's done since that incident over an hour ago was sulk, cry, eat, and hold onto my hand the entire time…_ I thought as I sat down beside Toboe as he held onto my hand firmly. _I wonder if I've offended him or said something I shouldn't have…_

"Ummmm… Toboe?" I whispered silently. "Do you want me to leave you alone for a little while?"

Toboe just shook his head slowly. He murmured something to himself, but he was too quiet for me to hear.

"Well, do you want me to try to track down _that_ girl for you?" I asked cautiously.

Toboe just shook his head in silence again. He rubbed his tears with his left hand and tightened his grip as he rolled over to his side, twisting my arm in a knot.

"Toboe, are you sure?"

"**YEAH, I'M JUST FINE!"** Toboe snapped. He suddenly shifted into his wolf form and let go of my hand swiftly and began growling at me.

"Toboe?" I whispered as I also took my wolf form. "Look, whatever I _said_ or _did_, I'm very sorry. I never meant to make you cry or snap so suddenly! I'm _sorry_, Toboe…"

"Crystal…" Toboe yelped while he lowered his head and flattened his ears to the sides of his head. "I should be the one to apologize to you. I should have run when you and Tsume told me to in the first place… I shouldn't have been so stubborn!"

We slowly waited in an enclosed ally to watch the sun as it set. Toboe and I heard a slight _flapping_ sound of wings nearby, along with the sound of Leara's distant voice. Toboe suddenly shifted into his wolf form and stood up, quickly breaking into a sprint.

"Toboe, where are you going?!" I called after him as I shifted into my wolf form. I darted after him quickly after putting paw after paw on the rugged ground.

"I'm going to help Leara! I think she needs help!" Toboe said letting his tongue hang out the side of his mouth.

"Toboe?" I cried as I ran after him through the ally.

I watched Toboe quickly catch the falcon in his jaws playfully before Leara noticed. Toboe suddenly bit down into the fragile bird and shifted into his human form, holding the unconscious bird in his arms.

"I caught your bird, Leara!" Toboe said cheerfully as I quickly shifted into my human form. "He seems to be ok! Just sleeping!"

"…Toboe…" Leara said taking the bird in her arms. She stroked the birds red feathers calmly as sobs escaped her lips. "He's gone, Toboe… How could he just-?"

"N-no he isn't!" Toboe argued. Toboe placed a hand on the bird as he dropped to his knees. Soft tears formed in his eyes as I began to walk towards him. "He has to be alive! He isn't dead! I know it! I was just… I was just trying to play with him…."

"Toboe?" I said as I watched him beginning to cry softly. I placed a hand across his back, but he suddenly shifted into his wolf form in front of Leara… "Toboe?! Please, don't be upset!"

Toboe suddenly began to howl softly. His painful howl made Leara freeze while her eyes stayed glued to Toboe. He kept crying and howling as I sensed Tsume's presence nearby. Tsume suddenly approached me and Toboe ferociously. Tsume quickly grabbed Toboe by the back of his neck. Toboe whimpered and whined as Tsume quickly knocked me unconscious…

** X**

I quickly awoke in an abandoned building. Toboe suddenly snapped himself awake and kicked me in the ribs. I held a wince back as Toboe got me to my feet.

"Where in the hell are we?" I asked as I looked over to see Tsume in the window. "Where did you take us, Tsume?!"

"Relax; you two will be safe here…" Tsume replied without looking at me or Toboe. "**JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING RECKLESS LIKE THAT AGAIN!**"

Suddenly, I heard a sharp cry and the scent of a flower. I saw Toboe suddenly cover his ears with his hands and I thought I saw Tsume wince. The noise ringed in my ears while I also covered my ears vigorously. The sound was sharp, but it also sounded very sad… The sound suddenly vanished and Toboe and I uncovered our ears. The scent of the flower also vanished along with the sound…

"What was that just now?" Toboe asked as he starred at Tsume in confusion.

Tsume just got up from the window and walked into another room without saying another word.

"Toboe, what were you thinking earlier?!" I questioned as Toboe glanced at me. "Why did you do that? Why did you show Leara that you were a wolf?"

"I just wanted her to see me for who I really am…" Toboe said as he sniffled. "I-I-I just wanted… I just wanted her to see that I was sorry…"

I noticed that Toboe suddenly curled himself into a ball, crossing his arms over his knees and lowering his head. I shifted into my wolf form and nudged my nose against his arm. Toboe looked up at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. His gentle hands grasped tightly onto the fluffy fur covering my lower neck and shoulders. My head was against his back and balanced on his left shoulder. I heard his gargled cries and muffled sobs in my golden-brown fur.

"…Toboe…" I whispered quietly. "It's going to be all right, Toboe… I'm not mad at you or upset… I'm just… I'm just curious…"

"**CRYSTAL, I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO… IT WAS JUST **_**INSTINCT**_**…**" Toboe yelled as he continued to cry into my neck. "Please, don't be upset with me…!"

"Toboe, how could I _ever_ be upset with you?" I replied as Toboe let me go from his grip. I licked Toboe's soft cheek and wagged my fluffy tail from side to side. "Toboe, you're my best friend! Why would you _ever_ think that I'd be _angry_ with _you_?"

Toboe shifted into his wolf form and he quietly lied down beside me. Toboe began wagging his tail softly and my tail collided with his as we both wagged our tails together. He then lowered his head and I slowly began to nip at his right ear. He rolled over onto his back and I nudged his light reddish-brown underbelly with my wet nose. Toboe then nipped under my chin softly as he rolled back onto his belly. I suddenly got to my paws and nudged Toboe's fluffy cheeks. Toboe was then nipping at my neck gently as I licked his cheeks softly. We soon ended up rolling over each other in a playful manner. Toboe suddenly licked my chin and I nuzzled Toboe's chin with my muzzle. Toboe's ears suddenly perked up as he got off of me and shifted back into his human form. I shifted back into my human form as well, while I slowly planted a faint kiss on Toboe's left cheek. He immediately blushed and laid his head against my shoulder lightly.

Tsume then reentered the room and saw me and Toboe huddled together in the corner. I gracefully kissed Toboe's forehead as Tsume handed me a soft blanket. I poked Toboe in the ribs and Tsume quickly carried Toboe into a soft bed. I placed the blanket over Toboe's body and watched Tsume shift into his wolf form and sleep by the window. I shifted into my wolf form and climbed into bed with Toboe. He quickly grasped onto my right paw gently as I licked his cheek once more.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep…_ I thought calmly as I watched Toboe sleep beside me. _I wonder if we will always be like this… Innocent and pure… Forever…_

"…C-Crystal…" I heard Toboe murmur in his sleep. "…S-Stay with me…"

I nudged he head against his softly as his grip on my paw became loose. Toboe's breath became light and I felt very drowsy. I slowly curled up closer towards Toboe as I closed my eyes softly. I had a faint smile on my face as I began to fully become enveloped in a state of unconsciousness…


	3. Chapter 3: A Not-So-Bad Fellow

**Chapter 3: A Not-So-Bad Fellow**

I was woken the next morning by Tsume. He was in his wolf form, snarling at me. I didn't understand why he was growling at me, until I noticed that Toboe was gone. Tsume grasped my neck in his fangs and snarled at me to leave and find Toboe. He kicked me out the door, literally, and slammed it in my face. I began to walk around cautiously as I exited the abandoned building in search for Toboe.

** X**

_I wonder where he would go… _ I thought as I reached the outskirts of town. _He's probably out looking for Leara or looking for something to eat…?!_

I found myself in an alleyway and spotted Toboe in his wolf form, digging for food in the garbage cans. He didn't seem to notice me for a few seconds, until he raised his head at the sound of Leara's voice. Leara sounded very frightened to see Toboe and she suddenly screamed for her father. I decided to keep my distance so Leara wouldn't be afraid of me either. I noticed that Toboe shifted into his human form and began to ferociously question Leara. I heard the sound of a growling dog and knew that the hunter Toboe and I ran into yesterday was quickly approaching. I watched Leara slap Toboe's hand away and fall backwards slowly. I also saw her quickly run away into another alley. Toboe had an upset posture as he turned his back to me. I heard the sound of a manhole cover rise and two boys came up from out of the sewers.

_Those two-! They are the boys I saw on the roof the other night!_ I thought as they called me and Toboe over to them. _I wonder if they are trying to help us…_

Toboe and I ended up in the sewers with the young boys I saw the other night. Toboe shifted back into his human form and clasped his hand in mine once again. They smelled friendly to me, but I can't just rely on my sense of smell, now can I? Anyway, the young boys introduced themselves to us cautiously.

"You two all right?" said the boy with the collar around his neck. "You two seemed like you were in a bit of a pickle!"

"Yeah, thanks for saving us!" Toboe whispered softly. "My name's _'Toboe'_, by the way. What are your names?"

"My name is _'Hige'_ and this guy is _'Kiba'_!" said the boy with the collar. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you!" I said shyly. "My name is _'Crystal'_! Anyway, where are you guys going?"

"To _Paradise_…" Kiba murmured under his breath.

"_'To Paradise'_?" Toboe restated. "Sounds like fun! Do you mind if Crystal and I join you?"

"Sure! The more, the merrier!" Hige replied happily. "Besides, we could use the _company_!"

_That had better be a joke, Hige…!_ I thought angrily. _It had better not have been directed towards me, either!_

"Hey, do you two know a guy called _'Tsume'_?" Toboe asked Hige and Kiba silently. "I haven't seen him since this morning. I don't think Crystal has seen him either. Have you?"

I shook my head in silence as Toboe's grasp on my hand became tighter and tighter. I suddenly smelled the faint scent of blood nearby, and I knew it was Tsume's. Hige could smell it too, as well as Kiba and Toboe. Toboe's grip on my hand suddenly became tighter as we headed back towards Tsume's old hideout. He had a scarred expression upon his face, but after licking his cheek in my wolf form, Toboe decided to continue to find Tsume.

** X**

We escaped from the sewers suddenly and met up with Tsume, who apparently saved me and Toboe from that hunter's dog. His wound wasn't as deep as everyone thought, so we decided to ask Tsume if he would like to join us… which didn't turn out so well…

"Tsume!" Toboe cried as we met up with Tsume at his hideout. "Are you all right…? You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Toboe!" Tsume snapped. "How did you find me?!"

"We smelled your blood and followed it to you," Kiba interrupted. "The smell of your blood was strong even though your wound was minor."

"Will you join us?" Hige smiled. "We are going to escape from this town and—"

"We are going to find Paradise," Kiba interrupted again. "Anyway, why did all of you come to this pathetic town? Was it because you all smelled the scent of the _'Lunar Flower'_? Well, I hate to burst your bubbles, but the _Flower_ is no longer here… We will go to Paradise, with or without you…"

"Ummmmm… G-guys…" Hige said silently shaking. "I think… I think we're _surrounded_… I smell _humans_ nearby… I even smell… _gunpowder_!"

"We're _**SURROUNDED**_!" Toboe shouted. "How could _we_ be surrounded? No one was following our tracks!"

"Apparently, someone was…" Kiba said bluntly. "Anyway, we need to escape from here quickly and without being noticed…"

** X**

"_**I THOUGHT HE SAID THAT WE WERE GOING TO ESCAPE QUIETLY!**_" Toboe yelled as we dodged bullet after bullet. "_**I DON'T SEE HOW THIS PLAN WAS VERY QUIET, KIBA!**_"

"Actually, I thought that this plan was foolproof!" Hige yelled calmly.

"Shut the hell up, Hige! Just keep running, Toboe!" I yelled as Toboe continued to hold onto my hand. "Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand!"

"G-got it…" Toboe said as his grasp began to slip.

A bullet suddenly hit the side of my shoe and Toboe and I went rolling over the edge screaming. Tsume and Kiba rushed to our aid quickly in their wolf forms. Tsume quickly pulled up Toboe by snatching his arm in his jaws. Kiba needed Hige's help when pulling me up because I wouldn't let go of Toboe's hand. I felt a shocking pain in my left arm as Kiba bit down hard with his massive jaws. Hige pulled me up after Kiba let me go from his grip.

"Try to be more careful next time, ok?" Hige said calmly as he shifted back into his human form. "How about you two try to slow your pace just a little…"

Toboe nodded his head as Hige took off again. I took the lead in front of Toboe as I watched Tsume suddenly run off into a different direction.

"**TSUME!**" Toboe called out suddenly. "Where are you going?! Tsume?!"

"Just let him do whatever he wishes, Toboe…" I said calmly as I dodged one last bullet. "If he doesn't want to come with us, that's his choice…"

"But, he's gonna be killed if he doesn't come with us!" Toboe argued. "What if he doesn't come back?!"

"He can handle himself!" I said as I shifted into my wolf form and jumped from the ledge with the others. I landed on my paws and looked back up at Toboe. "Come on, Toboe! Just jump!"

"I don't even know if I can jump that far down…" Toboe said as snow fell into his hair. "I don't even know if I'll survive from a jump of that height!"

"Come on, Toboe! I know you can do it!" Hige encouraged as I shifted back into my human form. "It's easy! Just spread out your paws, gather your strength, and jump!"

"**MOVE IT, RUNT!**" Tsume yelled as he kicked Toboe in the butt. "Now, run and keep running!"

Toboe landed on his toes silently. We all looked back at Tsume who seemed frozen for a moment.

"Aren't you coming?" Toboe encouraged Tsume. "We could have a good time together searching for Paradise!"

He suddenly jumped down from the ledge and looked at all of us in surprise. We all shifted into our wolf forms quickly, and we all took off towards the road to _Paradise, _leaving a hidden trail of paw prints behind…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hidden Scars in the Desolate Wasteland**

A blizzard suddenly began to conjure up some problems towards our path to find a trace of _Paradise_. Kiba decided to let us hide within a shallow cave until the heavy snow passed us. He looked out the cave's entrance to check if the snow had passed…

"How long… has it been since… we've gone without… food?" Toboe asked feeling drowsy. "I can't remember the last time we ate something…"

"I think it's been at least… three days…?" Hige said with his stomach growling. "God, I've never been so hungry in my life…"

"Don't worry guys…" I smiled happily. "Hopefully, the storm will pass us… and then we can find something to eat…!"

"Shut up, guys! Besides, it's only been _three_ _days_… I have an idea..." Tsume said with an annoyed tone in his voice. "How about we start eating _each_ _other_ since you three are _soooooooo_ hungry? **Hey**, if it ever comes down to it, how about we start with the '_Runt', _seeing how he's grown the weakest? Maybe even '_Porky'_, here? Or perhaps we eat '_Mrs._ _Protective'_, there?"

"H-hey, Tsume…?" Toboe asked as Hige raised a brow at Tsume. I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms angrily. "H-how c-c-come Kiba's not on the menu?"

"Because, he's probably leading us to a place that doesn't even exist! He's just making up nonsense, and he expects us to follow it?" Tsume roared. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm **NOT** buying it!"

"Ummmmm, guys…?" Hige said sniffing the cold air. "I think I can smell the carcass of a dead animal nearby… It could be a deer or an elk?"

"Well, if it's close by, we will go after it," Kiba hesitated. "Even if we don't find it, I know a better way to survive. We can bask in the moonlight as much as we want and never go tired... at least, I can anyway. I've once traveled for a full month that way…"

"A **whole** _month_?" Hige said as he raised his brow again. "Man, we'll **never** get to eat anything…"

"Now, don't start thinking like that, Hige," I said as my stomach growled loudly. "I'm sure that Kiba will lead us down the right path!"

"Ok, the snow has cleared up, but I'm uncertain as to how long it will stay like this…" Kiba said with a grin. "Hige, we'll have to follow you and your nose. Don't let us down, do you got it?"

"I've got it, Kiba!" Hige said as he scratched his nose. "Now, I think that the animal was just north of here…"

"You _think_ or you _know_?" Tsume said getting annoyed again. "Can we even _trust_ _you_ and your _nose_?"

"I _trust_ him!" Kiba whispered. "Now, let's head out…"

** X**

After walking around and putting paw over paw in the snow, we finally found the animal carcass. As it turns out, Hige was right. It looked like a deer-like animal and its neck was torn wide open by birds. Seeing how we thought that Kiba was our pack leader, we let him eat first. The rest of us joined in shortly after Kiba ripped into the deer's frozen flesh. The deer was hard to chew, but we were able to eat every last inch of the animal – all except for the bones we left behind.

We started back on our journey to Paradise as we walked for what seemed like hours. My paws ached, my muscles were tense and sore, but I wanted to continue with the others to find Paradise. Suddenly, Kiba stopped and pointed his muzzle towards the sky, smelling the air. Hige smelled the ground below our paws slowly and Kiba continued on walking after he tilted his head to the side.

"I think I smell the faint scent of the Lunar Flower…" Hige said as he scratched the snow with his paw. "It's very faint, but I think that it's close by."

"Hige, are you sure that it is the Flower?" Kiba said slowly looking back at Hige. "Are you certain that it's Cheza?"

_'Cheza'? Is that the name of the Lunar Flower that we are trying so desperately to find?_ I thought as I slowly stepped forward. _It seems that Kiba and Hige have already run into the Flower… I hope that I can meet it, too!_

"Yeah, it has a nice smell to it!" Hige said with a smile across his muzzle. "I can tell when Cheza is close by, mainly because of her scent… You should know this by now, Kiba…"

"Excuse me, Kiba?" I stated, shaking. "Is Cheza the one who will lead us to Paradise?"

"This is exactly how, Crystal," Kiba whispered. "Cheza will tell us how to reach Paradise by only guiding us wolves. So, in a way, only wolves can enter Paradise. No humans, no other animals, and no other form of wildlife. Just wolves and their guiding Lunar Flowers…"

"Oh, **SHUT** **UP!**" Tsume yelled. "**ALL YOU GUYS EVER SEEM TO TALK ABOUT IS '**_**PARADISE**_**', AND I'M SICK OF IT! SO, JUST LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS **_**LITTLE JOURNY,**_** BECAUSE I'LL TAKE ABSOLUTELY ****NO**** PART IN IT WHATSOEVER!**"

"…Tsume…" Toboe whispered under his breath. "Please, don't leave the pack! We need you!"

"Stay away from me, you runt…" Tsume roared, glaring back at Toboe. "I don't want to babysit you anymore! If you want someone to look after you, let Crystal and the others lick your wounds!"

Tsume suddenly stormed off, running blindly into the opposite direction. Toboe was shaking as he looked at me with a sad expression across his face. He suddenly closed his eyes and lied down in the snow. I licked his ear and he quickly shot up. Toboe suddenly got to his paws and darted right after Tsume.

"Go on…" Kiba said with a bleak expression on his face. "He needs someone to look after him. Go help him find Tsume, and Hige and I will come looking for you if you need us… Just howl in case of an emergency…"

"Thank you, Kiba!" I said as I nuzzled my muzzle against Kiba's. Kiba looked to me in shock as I turned around and ran after Toboe with tears in my eyes. "Toboe, I'm going with you! I want to help you bring Tsume back to the pack!"

** X**

After running through a sandstorm with Toboe at my side, we came across the ruins of an abandoned city. Toboe and I began to look around for Tsume, as soon as we found a trace of his faint scent. I thought I heard a low _beeping_ sound as Toboe stepped onto a switch of some sort. I looked back at Toboe and he had his head down. I thought I heard the sound of a machine starting up, so I sniffed the air quickly and smelled oil.

"Toboe, _what_ did you do?!" I stammered as a massive mechanical beast came stomping towards us. "**Toboe,** _**WHAT IN THE HELL**_** DID YOU DO?!**"

"I didn't _**do**_ anything!" Toboe yelped as the mechanical beast came closer and closer. "I swear! I didn't do anything to make it angry, Crystal!"

"**You IDIOTS!**" I heard Tsume roar, as I heard the beast lock-on to me and Toboe. "You two need to get out of there, now!"

Toboe didn't budge and neither did I. Tsume quickly ran into us and shoved Toboe and I out of the robot's firing range. I suddenly smelled blood and looked over at Tsume. Tsume's leg was grazed by the bullet that the robot fired. Tsume winced from the wound in his leg and shoved us to get up and run.

"You two… you have to run… Please, get _**out**_ of here!" Tsume roared as he shifted into his wolf form. "You must continue to run, **NOOOOOOOW!**"

"Sure thing, Tsume…" Toboe said with a shaky voice as he took off running in the opposite direction. "Hurry and run!"

"We're right behind you, Toboe!" Tsume and I cried together in unison, as we ran to were Toboe was. "Just keep running! Don't stop running, Toboe!"

The mechanical beast suddenly came closer and closer towards us the farther and farther we ran. The beast suddenly shot the ground out from under our paws and violently sent us plummeting and rolling over and over each other into the desolate valley below. I tried to get to my paws but I was shaken to the point of which I couldn't move. I howled suddenly and slowly dropped into the snow with Toboe and Tsume at my sides. Toboe nudged his nose against mine, and he stuck out his tongue to lick the snow off of my nose.

I looked up to see Kiba and Hige in their wolf forms as they tried to attack the robot. Toboe slowly got to his paws, and he quietly drew in the robot to another location quickly. Tsume tried to help me to my paws but to no avail. Tsume suddenly tried to limp away by putting the back of my neck fur in his canines. The robot suddenly spotted me and Tsume and forced us into a corner. Kiba suddenly bit into the robot and the robot suddenly threw Kiba into a slab of ice and snow. Kiba quickly shook it off and drew off its fire from me, Tsume, and Toboe. Kiba quickly grabbed a rock slab into his jaws and tossed it into the robot's firing range. Kiba suddenly ran up a nearly vertical valley of snow with the robot still firing at him. Suddenly, Kiba stumbles and the robot's gunfire across the vertical slope of snow triggered an avalanche that nearly chewed me and Tsume up in its massive jaws. The robot was completely buried in snow and Kiba looked down at me with piercing golden eyes. He placed my weary body across his back and carried me the whole way across the wide-open plains of the desolate wasteland…


	5. Chapter 5: The Pack of Fallen Wolves

**Chapter 5: The Pack of Fallen Wolves**

After walking around for days on end, we suddenly spotted a desolate ocean. Kiba, still carrying me on his back, decided that we should rest there to recuperate our strength back before heading off again. We slowly spotted a long bridge and decided to slowly cross it to investigate what was on the other side.

"I think I can smell the faint scent of Lunar Flowers…" Hige said, pointing his nose towards the bridge. "I think I can smell food, too!"

"Hige, do you always think about your stomach?" Toboe teased with a smile across his muzzle. "I just hope that we can rest there for a while, or at least until Crystal gets better!"

"I'll be fine, Toboe…" I said weakly. "I think I just twisted my paw or something… That's all…"

"Don't worry, Crystal," Kiba said, licking my right ear. "We'll be all right. And we will take good care of you…"

We all shifted back into our human forms and Kiba held me tightly in his arms. I could barely feel any muscle movement in my left hand, as Kiba and the others carried me through the bridge. We noticed a dying island city as we reached the end of the bridge. Shortly after entering the city, we decided to rest for a short while. Kiba rested me against a wall and covered my cold body with his jacket. Toboe held my hand while I slept for what seemed like hours…

Eventually, I was woken up by the growling sound of dogs. The scent was awfully familiar as my eyes shot open. I then witnessed several wolves surrounding me and my fellow pack mates. The other pack of wolves seemed angry with our little pack as they snarled and showed us their aged canines. Suddenly, a dark grey wolf that was darker than Tsume suddenly howled and his pack backed off.

"Who in the hell are you?" the dark grey wolf sneered. "Haven't seen wolves like you five here before… What are you doing here on our island?"

"We mean you no harm…" Toboe said with his voice shaking as he shifted into his wolf form. "We don't want to have to fight with your pack! Our friend is hurt very badly and she needs your pack's help…"

"Zali, they need our help," said the light grey female wolf that sat beside the dark grey wolf. "Can't you see that they are wolves like us? This one here needs our help as well…"

The female wolf nudged my left hand slowly. Toboe seemed to be on edge, but after glancing at Kiba, he snapped out of his attitude really quick. He shifted back into his human form and Toboe clasped his hand in mine. The female wolf shifted into her human form and the dark grey wolf growled silently.

"Zali, please let them stay…" said the woman before us. "Look, even if my _mate_ says that you can't stay here, I'll let you stay with me at my place."

"Cole, don't you dare! I don't want to babysit anymore _puppies_ than I already have to!" Zali, the dark grey wolf, snarled. "Besides, more wolves means more humans, and more humans means more trouble for our pack!"

"…Come on, Crystal…" Toboe said, picking me up slowly. "Be that way, you and your pack are nothing but selfish rats! We are going off to find Paradise and we will just look for another place to stay!"

Zali's whole pack just starred at us and began to laugh heavily. Cole just stared at Zali with an enraged look on her face. She stormed off suddenly as her pack continued to laugh at us.

"You _idiots_ think that _you_ can get to _Paradise_?" Zali said in between laughs. "God, that's _priceless_! You _fools_ _really_ crack me up!"

"**YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY?!**" Tsume roared back at Zali's pack. "Have you actually _found_ Paradise?!"

"Actually, we _have_…" Zali stated as soon as his pack stopped laughing. "We've already been to _Paradise_… But, instead of finding **Paradise**, we only found a living **Hell**!"

Tsume tried to hold a growl back, but Kiba just placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Suddenly, Tsume decided to run out of the insides of the city. We all ran after him and Kiba suddenly glared harshly at Tsume.

"You know, Tsume," Kiba states slowly. "There has to be something in Paradise to have so many of us wolves gather in packs and travel the world to find it!"

Tsume suddenly froze and decided to calmly follow us for a while…

** X**

After walking around with me in his arms, Toboe seemed tired. We suddenly came across an old graveyard that still seemed to hold a strong purpose. Toboe slowly put me down and I was able to stand on my feet. We then noticed an old wolf in the graveyard. It looked like he was digging his own grave, literally…

"Hello, kiddos! You know, this whole place used to be covered with Lunar Flowers?!" said the old wolf with a happy smile. "This place used to completely blossom with Lunar Flower until humans came in and dug up all of the flowers and took them to a secret place… I bet you that fine young wolves like you are looking for Paradise?"

"Well, yeah! Actually, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind giving us a hand." Kiba said with a faint smile. "My pack was wondering if Zali was also the one who caused your pack so much pain…"

"Zali, hummmmm…" said the old wolf in between coughs. "Actually, Zali did just the opposite! He tried to lead us wolves to Paradise once, but the entrance that's there now was once full of toxic fumes that caused most of our pack members to die and suffocate suddenly… Soon, though, I too will meet my old fellow pack members that died that day sooooo many years ago…"

The old wolf showed us the entrance that Zali's old pack used so many years ago before us. The entrance was boarded up with wood and anything else these old wolves could get their paws on…

"It _reeks_ of death! I don't know if we can use this tunnel to _get_ to Paradise, Kiba…" Hige said, covering his sensitive nose. "Frankly, I don't even want to use this nasty old tunnel, even if it _is_ the only escape route!"

"I know, Hige," Kiba said as a shocked expression was on his face. "Mister, isn't there another way to get to Paradise without this tunnel…?"

"Sorry kiddos…" said the old wolf as he shook his head in silence. "This tunnel's the only way our pack used…"

"Are you kidding?!" Hige said, startled. "This damned tunnel has **DEATH** written all over it! Besides, like I wanna go through a filthy tunnel like this?!"

"Anyway, can we find something to eat?" I said as I rubbed my left hand. "We need food, sir. Do you know where our pack can find some?"

"How about you ask Cole," said the old wolf with a smile on his face as he lead us back to the city. "Her cooking is excellent work and she seasons her meals properly! I hope that Zali would invite you all to stay with our pack for a while…"

"Actually, Zali and his pack already said that we had to leave and Cole stood up for us…" Toboe said shaking and his stomach grumbled loudly. "Cole wants us to stay because she knows that we are hungry, and besides, our friend Crystal hurt her paw last night… By the way, is you hand feeling any better, Crystal?"

"I actually can't feel it at all…" I said shaking. "I don't have any feeling in my left hand whatsoever… I might have completely torn the muscle or something…"

"Let me have a look…" said the old wolf as he sniffed my hand. "Nope, you just scared the skin, see…?"

The old wolf turned over my hand and I noticed a strange marking on the back of my hand. It looked like a strange encryption or engraving that had a squiggly pattern and some sort of other nonsense. The old wolf placed a paw on my hand and I felt a warm sensation in my hand. The mark suddenly went away and I could finally feel the muscles in my hand move!

"So, you know how to harness magic?" I asked the old wolf. "Thank you for healing my hand!"

"You're very welcome, young wolf," said the old wolf as Zali and his pack approached us. "I better get going, young wolves! Nice meeting you!"

"What the hell are you all still doing here?!" Zali roared as he approached us. "I told you damned wolves to leave our pack alone! I want your pack to leave first thing in the morning, and that is an order!"

** X**

The sun set faintly as Toboe sat by my side around a fire. Hige was on the other side telling me and Toboe funny jokes and stories about a wolf pack just like ours. Kiba and Tsume, however, were in the distance talking to one another about something out of earshot. I could tell that they were arguing over if Paradise actually exists or not, because Tsume got angry real quick…

"You are a vile wolf who only chases fairytales!" Tsume yelled back at Kiba as he entered the campsite. "Come on, Toboe, Crystal… Let's get out of here…"

"Ummmmmmm, ok…" Toboe said with a yawn. "Hey, Crystal… Ummmmm… Do you mind if I hold your hand?"

"I don't mind, Toboe!" I said cheerfully. "You can hold my hand for as long as you want!"

Toboe took my hand in his as we followed Tsume into the darkness…

** X**

I awoke to Toboe in his wolf form sleeping beside me, curled up into a ball. A smile was on his face as Tsume shook him awake. We drank some water from a nearby stream and began to follow Tsume to wherever he wanted to go…

We ended up at a train station. Tsume and Toboe were curled up on a bench and I sat on the cement floor below them. I smelled the scent of Hige and knew that he must be nearby. I looked over my shoulder and Hige came running towards me. He suddenly stopped himself and caught his breath slowly, gasping for air as sweat ran down his face.

"What are… what are you guys… doing here…?" Hige wheezed. "Huh? I think I smell humans and Zali's pack members close by…"

"You smell… humans…?" Toboe stated as he shot up. "How can you smell humans in a… place like… this?"

Toboe suddenly looked down to the lower platform below us and gasped in horror. The rest of us, including Tsume, looked down to the other platform below to witness the wolves of Zali's pack harnessed like common dogs. They were used by cruel humans to haul heavy cargo and other mechanisms. I noticed the old wolf we met yesterday suddenly collapse to the ground below in his harness. I suddenly smelled death from him and realized that he was now with his fellow pack members that died years ago. His fellow wolves held back howls for his death and pressed onward…

Suddenly, Kiba appeared with an expression of pure anger on his face. He shifted into his wolf form and ran up to the gangway to try and stop it. Kiba gained several wounds in the process, but he continued to run. Zali, however, decided to hold him back in his wolf form and pinned him to the ground without remorse…

After Zali's pack members stopped working for the day, we all gathered in the graveyard to see the old wolf buried in his own grave he dug yesterday. My entire pack howled for him, and Zali's pack just stood silent – starring into the old wolf's grave without uttering a single word of respect…


	6. Chapter 6: The Chosen Successors

**Chapter 6: The Chosen Successors**

Toboe grabbed several bandages from Cole and several herbs we gathered and started tending to Kiba's wounds. Tsume then sent Hige to search for food, seeing how he already ate the night before. I stayed silent against a wall as I watched Toboe patch up Kiba quickly. Kiba had a weary expression on his face as he rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks, Toboe," Kiba said as Toboe finished with the last bandage on Kiba's arm. "I really appreciate all that you've done for me at this point. Same goes to you, Tsume. You as well, Crystal…"

"Thanks!" Toboe and I said in unison. Tsume stayed silent as Zali's pack members approached us with warm expressions on there faces. "You're welcome, Kiba!"

"You know, my pack was as kind and as generous as yours once…" Zali said with his head down. "I remember leading them to Paradise… We tried to use the tunnel that old wolf showed you all the other day. A long time ago, we tried to use that tunnel to seek out Paradise… only to fail with tragic results… Over half of our original pack members died due to the toxic fumes and gases that filled the tunnel. If only I had known about those damned toxic gases at the time… We would have more members of the old pack then what you see now…"

"Zali, how about you and me and the rest of our pack travel with these young wolves…? I know that those machines that caused the toxins are dead now, so, why don't we try it?" Cole said with a happy expression on her face. She took the last of the bandages from Toboe slowly. "Why don't we try to help these young wolves find there own Paradise?"

Zali refused with a shake of his head and growled under his breath.

"Like I'll ever help these wolves find Paradise…" Zali said ferociously, before he stormed out of the room. "If they want to find Paradise, how about they search for it on their own without us!"

"Hey, Kiba," Tsume asked, glancing at Kiba who was now lying against a wall. "Where did those other wounds come from? They weren't from Zali or those hateful humans…"

"Like I'd ever tell you," Kiba sneered back. "Actually, when I was a pup, all I could see were beautiful grass plains filled with Lunar Flowers. They were beautiful… But, one day, the forest I called home was completely burned. Nothing was left. Not my pack, not the forest I once called home, not one single Lunar Flower… I was the only one who survived from that burning blaze… I've always wondered why it was only me who survived that day… Now, I think I know why… a voice in my head… It calls out to me by name… All it says is this: _'Search for Paradise'_… That's all that voice ever told me, ever since I was a pup…"

Toboe suddenly walked out of the room cautiously. He had an odd look on his face, so I decided to slowly follow him outside. I continued to follow Toboe until we reached outside of Zali's den. Without warning, I suddenly grabbed at Toboe's left arm. He slowly started to struggle, but when he noticed it was me, I loosened my grip. Toboe suddenly turned to me with a weary expression on his face. His golden-brown eyes were soft and pure as he silently stared at me in the moonlight.

"Why did you f-follow me?" Toboe said, feeling frustrated. "Well? Why did you follow me out here?"

"Toboe," I said wearingly. "I could tell when you are upset about something… Is it Kiba?"

Toboe shook his head in silence.

"Was it Tsume?"

Toboe shook his head in silence again.

"Do you think it could be Hige?" I said feeling sleepy. "I mean, Hige hasn't been seen since this morning… I wonder if he's alright…"

"Crystal, I'm sure that Hige-" Toboe stuttered. He suddenly ducked my head alongside his as he cautiously looked at the horrific sight in front of our noses. "Crystal, we have to tell the others about this…"

"About wha-?" I stated as Toboe turned my head. I saw some of Zali's pack members capture and knock out Hige. "Toboe, we have to alert the others!"

Toboe and I suddenly fled the scene. We then entered the broken building that held Kiba and Tsume inside. Kiba was now standing with his shirt and jacket across his back.

"Kiba…" Toboe said as he took a few quick breaths. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah," Kiba whispered softly. "I'm sorry… You two are all alone? Where's Hige?"

"Yeah, where's Porky?" Tsume said silently.

"Well, you see… That's just it!" Toboe shouted. "Zali's pack members came with this huge cage and then they took him away somewhere after loading him onto a huge truck!"

"All he has to do is fool those humans with his human form to get away," Tsume replied as Kiba had a shocked expression on his face.

"He can't!" Toboe complained. "Those wolves from Zali's pack came and knocked him out!"

"Why in the hell would they do something like that?" Tsume said with anger in his eyes. "Do you know where they are taking him?"

"No! I don't know anything!" Toboe exclaimed.

"Why didn't you give us a warning by howling?! And what are you doing here anyway when you should have followed them?!" Tsume roared.

"He didn't know any better and neither did I!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Let's go…" Kiba said weakly as he slowly made his way towards the door. "To the city…"

We ended up following Kiba out the door silently. I heard Tsume muffle a low growl under his breath as he followed me out the door. Tsume noticed that Kiba was wobbling and stumbling over his feet.

"Damn it! This is taking forever!" Tsume roared as he suddenly picked up Kiba.

"H-hey cut it out!" Kiba whispered suddenly.

"Let's go!" Toboe said. "Hurry! If we don't, they are going to kill him!"

We made our way to the streets of the city. We continued to run fearsly and quickly.

"Tsume, you can put me down!" Kiba muffled into Tsume's arm. "I can walk on my own now!"

Tsume suddenly came to a halt. He dropped Kiba and we watched him stumble over his own feet.

"All right!" Tsume exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder. "Now, let's get a move on!"

A young lady suddenly came walking past us and into another ally.

"That's Cole!" Toboe stated softly.

We chased after Cole silently. After taking a turn around the corner, we ran into the rest of Zali's pack.

"Seems like that beating from the boss didn't kick in!" said a wolf.

The wolves started to laugh vilely at us. Suddenly, Zali showed up behind us with an angry expression on his face. He was in his human form and in a relaxed position.

"Zali," Cole stated under her breath.

"Were you the ones who ordered this?!" Zali began to roar.

"Ordered what?" Tsume snapped. "We didn't do anything!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Zali roared.

"Is what we were told true?" Kiba stated calmly. "That you sold out our friend to those humans?!"

"Just how low will you mongrels sink?!" Tsume snapped again.

"What's going on here?" Zali demanded.

"The hell if I know…" Another pack member whispered.

"That wolf said to kill him!" Toboe shouted as he pointed to the biggest wolf up front. "Crystal and I even heard you tell those humans to kill him!"

"Moss…" Zali exclaimed with anger in his eyes.

Kiba suddenly sprinted towards Moss, but Zali suddenly struck Kiba to the side. Kiba caught himself as Zali punched Moss in the face.

"This is _**MY PACK**_!" Zali roared. "Now, why in the hell did you sell out their friend?"

"He was an outsider, that's my reason why!" Moss yelled.

"Yet, Zali, isn't it you _who_ sold out _your_ own friends?!" another wolf whimpered. "It's the truth and you know it. You don't even do a common dog's work!"

"Is that how you really feel?!" Zali stated. "I always thought as the leader, I had to do what was best for our pack… Doing so without letting my personal feelings get in the way… Everything that I've done was to protect the pack."

"Yeah?!" Moss replied. "Well, we don't see you as our leader anymore!"

Suddenly, Moss and the others began to brutally kick and punch Zali. He yelled at us to stay out of the fight because it was between him and his pack. Zali took a fierce beating from his pack members…

"Please, stop it! Stop it! Please, **STOP IT!**" Cole shouted. "_**STOP IT!**_"

After Zali's pack stopped beating him, Cole seemed to calm down.

"Tell me where you took their friend!" Zali said as blood dripped down his chin. "Tell me right now!"

"Hell if I know!" Moss shouted as he and the other wolves started to walk away.

Cole suddenly ran to Zali's side, helping him to sit up.

"Do you have any idea as to where they would take him?" Tsume said.

"I think they had him on the back of an orange truck…" Toboe said slowly.

"Look, if you all are planning on giving up on finding Paradise, I suggest that you start now! You are only running out of time and turn back to your old homes!" Zali said quietly.

"I don't have a home to return to…" Kiba stated as Zali starred at him. "Now, the only thing I can do is keep moving forward."

"Even if hell is what we're headed towards," Tsume stated calmly. "You people may not have been able to find Paradise, but there's absolutely no doubt in my mind that we will!"

Kiba, Toboe, and I all turned to Tsume. He had a passionate look on his face… It was actually kind of scary…

"Tsume?" Toboe said calmly.

"Let's go get your friend!" Zali said as he stood and broke into a sprint.

We all followed Zali quickly into several alleys and passages through the city. We suddenly shifted into our wolf forms as we ran closer and closer towards a highway. We all ran by an orange truck and I noticed Hige in the metal cage in the back. The driver of the raging truck swerved and spun out of control, as I noticed Hige fumbling and being thrown and shook around like a rag doll inside of his cage. We all stood around the cage that contained Hige as he slowly moved around.

"Damn it! Why do you guys have to be so rough?!" Hige said calmly.

"Hey, do you know how lucky you are to be alive?" Toboe snapped.

"Come on, Hige!" Tsume yelled. "You can get out of there yourself, right?!"

"Yeah," Hige began. "But, you know… Tearing up things really isn't my thing…"

Kiba shifted into his wolf form and clamped down his jaws onto a steel bar that caged Hige. Suddenly, the driver from the truck took a gun in one hand and pointed it at Kiba.

"You damned dogs!" shouted the driver as he fired several bullets from his pistol.

Tsume quickly shot up into his wolf form and bit into the human's other arm. Hige was now free as we all fled as a pack with Tsume close behind. We headed back towards the city with Zali dragging behind…

** X**

We found ourselves being guided by Zali through the tunnel his pack tried to use before. It was a tight tunnel as Zali leads us farther and farther into the spacious tunnel.

"This is the only way, right?" Toboe said with fear.

"Are you sure that this tunnel is really safe?" Hige questioned.

"I'd say that it's better than being burned up with the trash…" Tsume sneered.

As it turned out, this small tunnel eventually lead us to an even more massive tunnel. And when I say _massive_, _**I MEAN MASSIVE!**_

"This is as far as I go…" Zali stated calmly. "From here on out, you're all on your own…"

"You mean, you're not coming with us?" Kiba stated in surprise. "You're gonna keep… living here?!"

"I don't know if the place that you are trying to find is real or not," Zali began slowly. "But, I believe that there are some that can make it to Paradise. There are also some that can't… And now, I'm fully convinced on that. Now, it's time for you to find out for yourselves if the real Paradise does exist out somewhere in this realm…"

"You know, Zali," Tsume stated. "You don't sound like much of a wolf to me! A simple wolf would protect his own! It's not natural for another wolf to look after another pack…"

"You're right," Zali replied softly. "I guess, I really have fallen…"

Suddenly, Kiba took off running down the tunnel. The rest of us followed him, leaving Zali and the rest of his pack behind. We all shifted into our wolf forms in mid-sprint and took off down the dark tunnel ahead. Toboe was to my left and Tsume was to my right. I looked at Tsume as his eyes seemed to sparkle in the darkness. I then looked to Toboe who had a smile on his face after I returned the same look. We continued to place paw over paw over paw, as our adventure to continue to search for Paradise was shining brighter and brighter in this darkly dimmed tunnel…


End file.
